Mellos
Please don't touch the sheep I don't have much to offer So I write haikus Other Haikus Take my love, my land I do not care I'm still free Mellos firefly She does what she wants Mellos is a friend of mine We will Safety Dance Mellos is not here I graffitied this wiki 'Cause she's in England. Computer causes BANNINATION OF MELLOS CP said those words Mellos makes fanart That brings joy and happiness To graffitied pages. Retirement plan: A part of her entourage 'Cause she'll be famous. the cast Also James Potter, Simon Bellamy and Diego Quesada (OC for LM). They will get on this list too. Eventually. Aria Salinas OC/Long Range Division *converses with space aliens over doughnuts *saving money for a fallout shelter *quite well adjusted really Idrathajaraniroya OC/Long Range Division *you may call him Roya, but know that is not his proper name *brother of Ilya *don't worry if he thinks you're stupid, you're only an Earthling after all Bal-Hasada Tosipl OC/Long Range Division *known as Tosi *from a politically turbulent planet known as Elipii *beneath that calm demeanor he can break your face Jack Shephard LOST *physician, heal thyself *a man of science *if he starts telling a joke... run. they aren't funny. ever. Jeff Wash OC *Hoosier werewolf *doesn't have a solid sense of family, but he's trying *has the sensitivity of a rock Jake Jensen The Losers/Long Range Division *comms and tech expert, former Black Ops *ultimate Soccer Uncle *will school you on '80s pop trivia Justin Hammer Marvel/Iron Man 2 *CEO and owner of Hammer Industries *official weapons contractor of the US military *in a past life was a used Model-T salesman Noah "Puck" Puckerman Glee *aka Puckalicious, Puckzilla, Puckasaurus, Pucky Puck and the Funky Bunch *is as mean as he is stupid, which is to say very *proudest moment in life: egging Josh Groban's car Obi-Wan Kenobi'' Star Wars'' *exiled Jedi Master *starting more and more to go by "Ben" *your only hope Raven "Ray" Sable Good Omens *has another name you've probably heard of *it rhymes with "salmon" *also has three very lovely co-workers Richard Alpert LOST *immortal *formerly a farmer, recruiter, and advisor *hides emotions and motives like a champ... unless his version of the world is ending Roger Sterling Mad Men *heads an advertising firm when he's not out to lunch *get out of the room, he's about to say something nice about you *not Howard Stark *will puke all over your shoes Spike Spiegel Cowboy Bebop *no, don't show him a picture of your cat *really, Mr. Muffinfungles isn't that cute anyway *...want to buy a dog? Best things ever said by / because of Mellos "I'm jeffing atm so let me get some zombie on." Mellos: i have kickboxing tomorrow but i am tempted to skip Spy: WHAT? One cannot miss Glee! Spy: As sue would say. Mellos: My kickboxing nights are Tuesdays and Thursdays and I pay for those suckers Spy: "You think kickboxing is hard, try not having Spy tell you all the spoilers when you missed the premiere THAT'S hard!" BAFTA: Performance Chat by Spy & Mellos Spy: Do, or do not, there is no BAFTA Mellos: "I BAFTA you" "I know" Mellos: we could just do it with star wars easily Spy: You scruffy-looking nerfBAFTA! Mellos: "I'd just as soon kiss a BAFTA" Spy: But Uncle owen, I was going into Tosi station to pick up some BAFTAS! Mellos: You can waste time with your BAFTAS when your chores are done. Spy: No, there is a BAFTA Mellos: That BAFTA was our last hope. (and consequently) Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only BAFTA Spy: possibility of successfully navigating a BAFTA field is approximately 3,720 to 1 Mellos: Never tell me the BAFTA! Mellos: ok this is ridiculous Spy: IDK, I think it's kind of BAFTA ... Spy: Wait, how did neither of us do this: Use the BAFTA! Spy: May the BAFTA be with you Mellos: HAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE NO IDEA Mellos: Star Wars: A new BAFTA the BAFTA strikes back Mellos: Return of the BAFTA Spy: BAFTA matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my BAFTA, do you? [Mellos: hahaha that sounds like a penis Spy: Sadly, this conversation should go up on a wiki. Spy: Somewhere, for posterity Mellos: Why you double crossing no good BAFTA. You got a lot of BAFTA coming here, after what you pulled. AKA Ermintrude, for the record. [[Category:Players] Category:Steve